


My life as a Teen Titans Recruit

by madrox13



Series: My life as a Teen Titans Recruit [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrox13/pseuds/madrox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story between Raven and my OC Blaze. BlazeXRaven. AU combining the comics and cartoon Bee never became the leader of Titans East after Cyborg went back to the Titans she came with him, Terra never joined Slade and Slade was resurrected after the fight with Trigon who will not be coming back. I will post new Chapters as I write them If you want the full story (Still in progress) visit it on fanfiction.net under the same name madrox13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolougue: Joining the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the other characters in this story except my Original Character Blaze. I Write this for enjoyment and make no profit off of it. I ask that if you read please comment and I hope you enjoy.

**Prologue: Joining the team**

_I'm running from a cheetah!_ I thought as I ran down a narrow alley way. I turned the corner hoping to find a fence but a brick wall blocked my path instead. I turned around ready to face the beast. I clenched my fists and soon flames were rising up my arms to my shoulders. I took my fighting stance ready to launch a massive fireball, that was growing in my hand, at the beast. But to my shock the cheetah that was chasing me seconds ago morphed and transformed into a boy about 16 years old but strangely enough this boy was green and had pointy elf like ears. As soon as I noticed that it was a person a powered my fire down. As he stepped forward another boy about 17 jumped down from a roof top and landed next to the green boy. He was dressed in green tights with steel toed boots and a short green shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow R on it. I instantly knew at once who one of these people were. ''Man you are a hard person to find I'll give you that.'' the green and red clad boy known as Robin who was the leader of the Teen Titans said.

''What do you want from me I've done nothing wrong.'' I said staring at Robin wondering why he was after me.

''You see I'd like to recruit you as a member of the Teen Titans.''

''Really you want me as a member of the Titans.''

''Yes we'd be honored if you joined us.''

I accepted his offer and me him and the green boy walked back to meet the rest of the team. When we met up with the rest of the Titan's I was struck by the beauty of a girl with shoulder length violet hair who wore a dark long sleeved leotard and an indigo colored hooded cloak with matching cuffs on her wrists and matching ruffled ankle boots. I did my best not to stare at her but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

''Everyone this is our newest member...''

''Jacob'' I inserted. ''Jacob Maxcy at your service.'' I stated flourishing my hand.

Robin then introduced the rest of the team. He first introduced a half robot half man known to the team as Cyborg he shook my hand and said ''Welcome to the Titans.''

Next I was formerly introduced to Beast Boy the green kid from the alley.

Next I met Starfire a sexy tan girl with long auburn hair with green eyes and wore a dark purple tube top that showed her sexy toned stomach with matching mini skirt and thigh high boots, silver arm bands and a neck plate.

Next I met a girl with straight blonde hair, a black turtle neck with a yellow T on the chest, baggy brown gloves and yellow compression shorts. She was known as Terra.

Next I met Bumblebee a slender black girl with with a long necked yellow and black horizontal stripped tank top that stopped just above her stomach she also wore tight black pants with matching go-go boots and she had wings coming out of her back.

Finally I met Raven the girl I had tried not to stare at before.

After meeting everyone I excused myself for a second to grab my duffle bag off the ground. When I had seen Beast Boy as a cheetah running at me I had dropped it in a panic. Once I had it back I gotten into a car with Terra and Cyborg as they escorted me to the Titans headquarters. It was a T shaped Tower on a small island in the middle of jump city bay. When we arrived everyone gathered in the elevator and Robin pushed the button taking us up. Once we were on the top floor they led me to the common room, straight across the hall from the elevator, which tripled as a kitchen, dining and living room. I marveled at the size of this room as I stepped into it. They led me to the big semicircle couch which was in the middle of the room facing a huge 115'' flat screen plasma T.V. After we all sat down Cyborg asked me what my powers were.

''Telepathy, Telekinesis and Pryokenesis.'' I answered.

He then asked to what extent.

''My Telepathy is strong enough to were if I wanted I could read all your minds at once and link up your minds so you could seamlessly talk to each other via thinking. My Telekinesis is strong enough that I can lift 800 pounds easily and I can lift one ton but it's tough for me to do but more than possible and finally I demonstrated my Pyrokinesis by forming two fireballs in each of my open hands. I then clenched my hands into fists and made the flames rise up my arms to the shoulder then I funneled them into fire tendrils. I then formed the flame tendrils into a wall of flames. After I demonstrated the extent of my fire abilities I asked ''So what can you guys do.''

Robin said ''I'm a master acrobat, martial artist and stealth expert. I'm pretty well rounded and can perform most tasks easily and effectively.''

Star went next saying ''I can create energy in my hands much like your fireballs and I can throw them in the same manner as you. I can also fly and I have superhuman strength, agility, durability, lauangage assimilation via lip contact and endurance as well as accelerated healing.''

Beast Boy stated that he could transform into any animal. He demonstrated by turning into a dog and he laid down on the couch.

Terra said ''I have Terrakinesis and Geokinesis meaning I can control the earth around me. Making rock pillars, walls and the like to give you an idea.''

Cyborg said ''My body is made up of entirely robotic systems granting me superhuman strength, resilience to damage, the capability to fix many appliances, I also have unsurpassed knowledge of technology and robotics, as well as a sonic cannon built into each of my arms that can shoot sonic blasts, as well as numerous other gadgets built into his body.''

Bumblebee said '' I can shrink and grow back to my original size again, I'm also resistant to regular mind control and I can fly as well as use my wings to throw directional gusts of wind at people. I also use these weapons known as stingers that fire electric blasts.'' the last part she said while showing me her B-shaped stingers.

Finally Raven said ''Well much like you I have Telepathy along with Telekinesis plus I have Astral projection, dimensional travel and Umbrakinesis which let's me manipulate Darkness and shadow. I can also fly, Teleport myself and others over great distances via my Soul Self, pass through solid objects and fire and I have a great mastery of magic and other spells ''

After we talked a bit more Robin asked ''So besides Jacob what do people call you?''

''Blaze.'' I answered.

After that Robin led me out of the common room, known as the GPS room, we turned right out of it and walked down the hall. Once we were at the second door on the right we stepped in through the sliding metal door. I looked at the size of and it was huge compared to the small places I had been living.

''Each room comes with a bathroom attached with a washing machine and dryer in it as well as a closet and dresser for your clothes.'' Robin said pointing to each.

The walls were white and clean while the room had a smell of not being used.

''This is amazing.'' I said as I walked over to my king size bed.

He bayed me good night and then left the door shutting behind him. After it closed I set my duffle bag on the bed and I unpacked the two extra pairs jeans I owned along with the one extra shirt, two pairs of boxer briefs and three pairs of socks I had on me as well as an old beaten up shoe box which I placed under me bed frame near the head of it. I then looked at the time on the alarm clock on one of the two side tables and it read 11:00 P.M. I walked to my bathroom and I pissed before walking back out into the bedroom and I stripped of my leather jacket, boots along with the rest of my clothes except my boxer briefs. I crawled into my new comfy bed and stared at the ceiling as I threw the cover over my body.

''My room.'' I said softly unable to believe it as I fell asleep in what was to become my new home.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the other characters in this story except my Original Character Blaze. I Write this for enjoyment and make no profit off of it. I ask that if you read please comment and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of music coming from the alarm clock on my side table at 7:00 which was weird because I didn't remember setting an alarm I reached over and shut it off. I decided that I should make a good impression on the team so I stretched and yawned before I rolled out of bed and I strode into my private bathroom, once my foot were on the floor, to take a hot shower. After I entered my bathroom the first thing I did was empty my full bladder. After that I opened the sliding door to my shower and I turned on the water tested and adjusting it as it warmed to find the desired temperature. Once I had found it I stripped off my underwear before stepping into the stream of water. The hot water massaged my aching body as it cascaded down me. After the shower I walked out into my bathroom and I grabbed a towel off the shelf using it to dry off. Once dry I stepped out into my room and over to the dresser getting a fresh-ish pair of boxer briefs and I put them on before I stepped over to my bed grabbing my clothes from yesterday off the floor and put them on. After I dressed I walked out of my room and into the GPS room where everyone else was already. I walked in and Star wished me a good morning to which I replied the same back while Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over not eating meat or some such thing. I stepped up to the kitchen island where I grabbed a plate loading it up with bacon, eggs and toast. Raven was a few seats away from me reading a book as she ate. While I ate my the food I had taken sipping on a glass of orange juice Bumblebee had given me I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside my head. Finally after several minutes I heard a voice in my head that asked _''So how are you this morning?''_

Remembering last nights conversation about everyone's powers I realized it was Raven I replied back to her Telepathically saying _''I'm fine Raven.'_ '

'' _Took you long enough to notice I was in your mind.''_

_''Well to be honest that was the first time someone has been in there.''_

_''Really? I'm the first one to invade your mind?''_

_''Yes.''_

_''I'm sorry Blaze, if I had known.''_

_''It's okay there was no way for you to have known that.''_

_''Yeah but now I feel a little horrible._

''Hey Blaze.'' Robin shouted to me

''Yes.''

 _''We'll talk later.''_ I said mentally to Raven.

''I was wondering if you have any more clothes.''

''No just these and two more pairs from my duffle bag.'' I said.

''Well then today we're going to go the mall to get you some clothes but, first we have to register you.''

''What do you mean "register" me? " I asked confused

''We have to take you to city hall and register you as a member of the team. They will then let the bank know and in a few days you'll get a debit card and the works.''

''Since we're talking money how much do you guys get paid?'' I asked truthfully wondering

''About $75,000 a year after taxes.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''So what does the city pay for us to protect it by taxing the citizens?''

''Yeah it's a small price but they get peace of mind knowing their protected.'' Bee said

After breakfast Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy and I packed into Cy's car and went down to city hall while the others flew or in Robin's case rode on his R-cycle meeting us there. After I registered with the city as a member of the Titan's we were off to the mall. We arrived went in and shopped for my new clothes. While shopping I asked ''Robin I know you guys all have a signature look. Will I need one too?''

''Yeah it would probably help people to know it's you.''

''You see though I'm not really a fan of tight fitting clothes.'' I said.

''What did you have in mind?'' Robin asked.

''I was thinking maybe I could just wear these kinds of clothes'' I said gesturing to the clothes I was wearing

''I don't know there's nothing here that really stands out too much. We'll find you something that you like and fits the bill for an outfit.'' Robin said.

While shopping I bought several T-shirts, about eight more pairs of baggy dark blue wash jeans, a new pair of steel toed boots, a few packages each of socks and boxer briefs and finally a new leather jacket that had a flame decal on the back that would fit the bill for an outfit in the teams eyes. After I tried on the jacket and the team agreed it would work Robin asked ''Now are you going to hide all or part of your face or let people see it?''

I thought for a second and replied ''I let people see me.''

''Okay then it looks like you have an outfit.'' Cy said.

After a few hours of shopping we headed back to the tower and once in the vehicle hangar we gathered into the elevator and we headed up to the top floor up past the lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, the gym and danger room than we finally reached the top. After exiting the elevator everyone but me went to the GPS room while I went to my room which was left out of the elevator and the second door on the right. Once in my room I un-tagged everything and separated it into darks, whites and jeans and I was about to start a load of laundry when I heard a knock on the door. I strode over to it pushed a bottom to open the door and I found Raven standing there.

''Oh hey Raven.'' I said not expecting to see her standing outside my door.

''Hi Blaze I was wondering if I could come inside?''

''Sure. Come on in.'' I replied.

Raven came in and sat down on my bed.

''I just wanted to see if you were okay.''

''Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?''

''Well after this morning I wasn't sure if you were okay and I just wanted to apologize again for invading your mind.''

''It's cool Raven, but you never know what info you can find in a person's head. They may have secrets that they want to keep hidden. But I do have a question as to why you did it?''

''I did it because we both have Telepathy. I just did it without thinking of the repercussions.''

''While that may be true Raven I think I know why you did it.''

''And what's that?'' she asked.

''Well Raven I have a theory. I think you did it because we both share two of the same powers and you felt that by communicating Telepathically that it would help form a strong bond between us.''

''What do you study Psychology?''

''I dabble. The human mind fascinates me. But just know that I do want a friendship with you and everyone on the team. So tell me some things that you like.''

''Well I like herbal tea, reading, meditating and horror movies.''

''Well those are two more things that we have in common horror movies and meditation.''

''Really?'' Raven asked a little shocked that meditation was an interest of mine seeing as how I had the ability to control fire which is pure natural chaos.

''Yeah, so what are some of your favorite movies?''

''Well I like the Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm St., the Hellraiser and the Halloween franchises are some of my favorites. What about you?''

"All those plus the Paranormal Activity franchise. See so we have more than just powers in common. So why do you meditate?''

''Well my powers are linked to my emotions and if I don't keep them under control I could possibly hurt someone I don't intend to.''

''Really? Why are they linked to your emotions?''

''I'm half... demon.'' Raven said hesitating.

''What?'' I said more than I little shocked at hearing this.

''Yeah my father is Trigon the Terrible.'' Raven said ashamed to be associated with him.

''But don't worry he's trapped in hell and can't return to this plane.'' she said assuring me.

She then looked at me and asked why I meditated.

''I meditate to relieve anger and to keep my mind sharp. So maybe we can meditate together sometime.''

''Yeah I'd like that.''

After this conversation Raven and I had a better understanding of each other and our similarities. We agreed not to invade each others mind until we understood each other and ourselves better.

After Raven left my room I finished my laundry and then went to the GPS room for dinner which was pizza. After dinner I decided to get to know another of my fellow team members. I decided Robin was as good as any so went over to him and asked ''So Robin I'm trying get to know you guys so I figured I'd ask what you're into and see if we share things in common. So what do you like?''

''Well I like practicing my martial arts, along with working out, playing video games, listening to music and Action movies.''

''Oh what are some of your favorite movies?''

''The Matrix franchise along with The Transporter movies.''

''Cool those are some of my favorites too. And I've always wants to learn karate maybe you can teach me some.''

''Yeah that'd be fine. How about Wednesday morning at about 6:00 A.M.?''

''Sure that's fine. Just know this Blaze I train hard and while I'm teaching you that means you will too.''

''Understood.''

The rest of the night was uneventful and around Twelve we headed to our rooms so we could get a good nights sleep.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the other characters in this story except my Original Character Blaze. I Write this for enjoyment and make no profit off of it. I ask that if you read please comment and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

The next morning I awoke to the sound music from my alarm clock at 7:00 again and I again rolled over shutting it off. Once the alarm was off I yawned and stretched before I got out of bed. Now that I was awake I decide to take a shower. I walked over to my bathroom and I entered the navy blue tiled room and I stepped over to the toilet emptying my bladder. After I pissed I turned the shower onto the proper temperature. I waited a few minutes before I opened the glass door and stepped into the massive cloud of, thick, steam. I enjoyed as the water pounded onto my body invigorating me. After about ten minutes I stepped out of the hot, humid, shower and into the chilly, humid, room. My body was soon covered with goose bumps as I grabbed my towel and I dried off before I strode out into my warm room, sunlight was streaming in through the massive floor to ceiling windows.

I grabbed a fresh clean pair on boxer briefs and sock out of my dresser and I dressed in baggy blue jeans, that fit me around the waist instead of sagging off my ass, a plain blue T-shirt, with no design, my black leather jacket with the flames on it and finally I put on my steel toed boots. Walking out of my bedroom door I turned left and started toward the GPS room which was just past Robin's room who was next to me. I walked in to find Cyborg making waffles and frying bacon while Robin and Beast Boy were playing Modern Warfare 3, surrounded by Terra, Starfire and Bumblebee who watched them play, Robin was in perfect sniping position on top of a building while Beast Boy walked down on street level. Robin squeezed the trigger killing Beast Boy with a head shot ending the game. Raven was sitting at the island reading a spell book. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice, grabbing a glass from the counter I poured the juice into it. After taking a sip of the tangy liquid I put the carton back in the fridge and strode over to the backed stool next to Raven and I sat.

''So what are you reading?'' I asked Raven, looking at the strange language of the book.

''I'm just learning some new spells so that I'm ready for any situation.'' replied Raven.

Cyborg said ''Okay everyone waffles are done.''

Everybody gathered at the island and we each grabbed some waffles and bacon, except for Beast Boy who opted for just the waffles. I asked what was on today's agenda.

Cyborg responded with ''Well I'm gonna scan your hand into the towers defense system so you'll be able to shut it off if ever needed, Then we'll to the Danger Room and practice some simulations with various enemies we will at some point or another encounter.''

I asked Terra, Beast Boy, Star, Cyborg and Bumblebee their interests seeing what I had in common with them. Beast Boy and I both liked fantasy T.V. Shows such as Being Human and Lost Girl, We both liked the bands Disturbed, Slipknot and Nickelback and we liked the same video games such as the Assassin's Creed franchise and Mass Effect series.

Star and I had meditating and watching the History channel she liked it so she could learn about earth history, society and culture while I just enjoyed history period. Terra and I shared going to Carnivals while Cyborg loved Sci-fi movies such as all the Star Wars movies. I also enjoyed this genre of movies.

Bumblebee and I both enjoyed various music genres ranging from blues to jazz and techno among others.

After breakfast was over the team, except for Cyborg and I went to the Danger Room. Cyborg took me to the computer on the wall in the GPS room and scanned my hand print into the towers computer systems. After he and I took the elevator down one level to the Danger Room.

Arriving at the closed door Cy said ''Open the door Blaze to see if the system will recognize you.''

Placing my hand on the scanning pad a, bright, light moved from the bottom to the top and then down again. Seconds later the door opened and we stepped into a smooth white tiled room.

''What's so dangerous about this room?'' I asked

With the press of a button, on the remote Robin was holding, the tiles shifted opening up and three mini drones came out and they were making sounds like saw blades came at me from behind me. Whirring through the air towards me I turned around and, thinking quickly, I used my Telekinesis on the three drones, surrounding them with my blue energy field, I crushed them with so much energy that they disintegrated instantly.

'' Whoa!'' everyone said amazed that my reaction time was that fast.

''So is that all this room has to offer?'' I asked sarcastically

With another button push eight Gatling guns appeared and they fired rubber bullets, So they wouldn't kill but they hurt like hell, Raven made a barrier using her Umbrakinesis. I quickly did the same with my Pryokenesis, then with my right hand I flared fire up my arm and transformed it into a flame tendril. I pushed the tendril through my barrier and snaked it through the air and melted all the gun stands causing them to fall to the ground. With a final button push the tiles closed making the room safe again. Raven dropped her barrier as did I.

''That was impressive.'' Robin said while everyone clapped their hands.

''Thanks.'' I said.

After seeing first hand how quick thinking and innovative I was with my powers in a battle situation we all adjourned back to the GPS room. We all sat down at the table while Beast Boy reiterated what I had down.

` ''That was so cool. You made a fire barrier then made fire crawl up your arm and then you touched the barrier with that hand and made a tentacle swoop through the air and you destroyed the guns like that.'' Beast Boy said snapping his fingers when he said "that."

''Yeah it was cool, but it wasn't a tentacle it was a tendril.''

''What is the difference?'' asked Starfire.

''The difference is a tentacle has suction cups on it and a tendril doesn't.'' I stated

Star was looking confused. Beast Boy turned into an Octopus for a few seconds and I pointed out the difference to her as I explained again. Just then the alarm sounded meaning there was trouble in Jump City. Cyborg went to the computer and found the coordinates for the disturbance.

''It's at 800 Willow St.'' Cyborg said

Everyone ran into the elevator. Robin who was the last in and he pushed the button to go down to the Vehicle Hangar.


	4. My First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the other characters in this story except my Original Character Blaze. I Write this for enjoyment and make no profit off of it. I ask that if you read please comment and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: First Battle

As we arrived in the hangar Cyborg, Terra and I gathered in the T-Car while Robin got on his R-Cycle. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Bumblebee would fly to the scene. We were off on my first mission everyone was confident that we as a team would pull through. I on the other hand was nervous that I'd screw something up. Terra could sense my fear and said

''Don't worry Blaze you'll do fine.'' she said reassuring me.

I sighed heavily centering myself. As we arrived at 800 Willow St. the cops had the building surrounded waiting for us to arrive.

Robin asked ''Lieutenant, what's the situation here?''

''We've got Control Freak in there causing chaos. He's using his remote to bring things to life.'' the Lieutenant said.

Robin directed that Starfire, Raven, he and I would go in through the front while the others would come in through the back of the store. We walked in and there was this fat boy with a bad complexion, long red hair that was shoulder length. He wore what appeared to be a leather Han Solo like jacket with a white Jedi tunic pants combo and fingerless gloves with a single bandoleer around his body. In his right hand he held a remote that could manipulate reality to bring the characters of movies, T.V., and comics into this world. On his belt there was what appeared to be a Lightsaber.

''I Control Freak the "Arch-Nemesis" of the Teen Titans have come up with the ultimate plan to destroy you.'' He said importantly

''Does he always talk as if you guys are strangers?'' I asked

''Yes.'' said Raven

''Hey who are you?'' asked Control Freak looking and speaking to me

''Me. I'm someone you don't want to fuck with.'' I said to the fat nerd.

''Oh we'll see about that, Starfire Zero attack the stranger!''

From out of nowhere a black energy bolt struck me in the chest sending me flying back. I hit a wall near the front of the store. Raven checked to make sure I was fine.

''Blaze are you okay?'' Raven asked me.

''Yeah It'll take more than that to keep me down.'' I said as I stood up.

While Raven attended to me the original Star looked for the source of the bolt. Her eyes glowing a brilliant shade of green, bolts in hand as she flew to a darkened door way and came face to face with an exact twin of herself. Starfire Zero punched the original Starfire back into the wall I had landed at. Star Zero flowed to the center of the room accompanied by the exact twins of both Robin and Raven all wearing the same color clothes as the original.

As I helped Starfire up, Control Freak started talking again.

''Titans these exact copies of you that have been programmed and equipped with all your powers, abilities and weapons. You on the other hand I'll defeat you with this.'' He said this last part while grabbing his Lightsaber activating it. The twins attacked their counter parts while Control Freak attacked me. He rushed at me swinging wildly trying to hit me.

''So is it harder than you thought to hit me with your little toy?'' I asked taunting him. He grabbed a piece a debris from the floor and swung cutting it in twine cleanly. My eyes widened in shock that this was a real Lightsaber he was holding. I than flared my arms in flames, and made two stiff tendrils and as he swung I blocked his advances. Starfire, Raven and Robin were busy fighting their doppel ganger's. Out back in the alley Cyborg, Beast Boy Bumblebee and Terra were doing the same.

As Control Freak and I dueled each other I asked ''So what did you made the clones out of?''

''As If I would tell you.'' he said as he raised his Lightsaber above his head.

He brought his arms down forcibly. I blocked his powerful blow by forming an "X" with my arms. I struggled as he pushed down harder inching the saber's blade closer to me. I then had an idea. I pushed him back and unflared my arms. I used my Telekinesis to grab the Lightsaber from him with me left hand. After the weapon was in my hand I used the power again only this time I surrounded him with my blue energy field and slammed him into the ceiling and floor knocking him unconscious. I released him from my powers and then I attempted to try and pick out my teammate's from the clones.

''I shouted Starfire!'' They both looked at me.

''What is one of my powers?'' I asked quizzing them while everyone raged on in their fighting.

''Pyrokinesis.'' the Starfire on the right said with that I struck down the other one.

I continued to do the same with the others. I shut the Lightsaber off and handed it to one of the cops who were now coming into the store arresting Control Freak. After the battle we all adjourned to a pizza place just down the street. We sat down and ordered the pizza.

As we waited for the pizza Robin said ''I propose a toast to Blaze. For without him we never could've stopped Control Freak so easily.'' raising his drink.

''Here here.'' said everyone else doing the same with their drinks.

''Thank you, but it was nothing really.'' I said as I stood up hushing them with my hands.

The pizza arrived minutes later. After we ate we went back to the tower and lazed in front of the T.V. After several hours Bee had started on dinner and once she was finished we ate. Hours later everyone went to bed for the night. After I went into my room and undressed for bed. Before going to sleep I reflected on my day and everything I had accomplished in the past couple days. I blissfully drifted off to sleep as I reflected back on these things.


End file.
